Legends of Oz: Dorothy Returns (Shorts)
by RatchetsGirl1233
Summary: Okay, so this is just a little short story thing since I fell in love with the movie after stumbling upon it. These will be 2-3 chapter shorts that I'm going to be posting. If you want me to write something, request it. I won't focus on this a lot, but if I get requests I will be sure to post the finished request within a week or two of getting the request.


"Come on, Come on, there should be something in this place that can help me!" The Scarecrow kept throwing book after book off the shelf, getting frustrated with each book he had to toss away. He went through every single book in the secret room that was in the Emerald Castle, but none of them were what he needed. He let out a frustrated sigh, holding his straw head in his hands. He didn't hear the door open and close, so he was startled when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders.

"What's wrong Scarecrow?" I looked at the woman I had a very horrible crush and most definitely in love with, sighing.

"I thought the Wizard would have something that could help me, but he doesn't." Anne looked at me, frowning.

"What is it that you need help with?" I looked at Anne.

"Where are the Tin Man and Lion?" She smiled, sitting next to me.

"They are in their rooms, asleep. It's almost midnight." I looked at her, before looking away, mumbling.

"What was that?"

"IwantedtoturnmyselfhumansoIwouldhaveachancewithyou!" I rushed, and Anne frowned.

"Scarecrow, please say that a little slower." I looked at Anne, glancing at her lips, which were perfect in every way to me, soft and plump. I quickly grabbed her face, kissing her on the lips. I pulled away, blushing.

"I… I like you Anne. I was trying to find if the wizard had a book about turning non-human people into humans, even if it was for a while. I thought if I was human, I would have a chance with being with you." I didn't look at her the entire time I was explaining. I heard her sigh, and she gently touched my cheek.

"Oh Scarecrow, I'd love for you to be human, but then you wouldn't look the way you did when I fell in love with you." My eyes widened and I looked at Anne.

"You mean…" I was cut off when Anne pulled me forward, pressing her soft lips against my cloth and straw ones. I instantly cupped her cheeks, cherishing this moment. She pulled away with a blush sprinkled over her cheeks.

'She looks so beautiful right now.' I thought, looking at how the blush made the freckles on her beautiful face appear more darker. O looked at her eyes, and oh god, I could get lost in those deep blue pools and never want to break free. Her hair, it was the color of the finest gold. It was the softest thing I has ever felt besides her skin, but it was beautiful no matter how she wore it. Her skin was softer and smoother than the fluffiest cotton or finest silk. I grasped her hands, looking at her with a large smile.

"Anne, would you let me have the honors of courting you?" She laughed, and it was like listening to the chiming of bells.

"Of course Scarecrow!" She hugged me, and I pulled her close, hugging her with all I had.

"I love you Scarecrow." I was never going to let her go.

"I love you too Anne." I press a gentle kiss to her neck, feeling how her skin got a little bit of goosebumps from it. I pulled her away, before kissing her again. She kissed back, and our lips danced, her hands tangled themselves in the hair-like straw on my head, while one of my hands rested on the small of her back while the other tangled itself in her hair. She pulled away, her face flushed and panting a little. I smiled, pressing my forehead against hers, making her smile.

"You really don't know how long I've been waiting to kiss you. I love you so much." She laughs, looking at me. We both started to laugh, and I wrapped my arms around her, letting out a content sigh. She leaned against me, grabbing my hands in hers, intertwining our fingers.

"As much as I'd like to cuddle with you, it's time for both of us to go to bed." I look at her, faking a pout.

"Are you sure we can't just cuddle for the rest of the night?" She smiles, shaking her head. I stand up, holding her bridal style. She laughs, wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her head on my chest. I carry her to my bedroom, which got me an odd look. I just grinned at her, lightly setting her on my bed. I went to my closet, pulling out one of the T-shirts she had gotten me to relax in, tossing it to her. I grab some pajama pants, watching her as she went into the bathroom attached to my room. I quickly changed, looking at my exposed chest and very tiny waist. I was glad that I had Lion and Tin Man help me stitch myself up so that I could have removable clothing. I heard the bathroom door open and Anne came out, wearing only my T-shirt. I blushed at that, seeing that she was holding her bra instead of her wearing it. She throws her clothes into my clothes basket, before flopping onto the bed. I couldn't stop staring at her. Her shirt had almost risen to her waist, so I got a really good look at her underwear and ultimately her… I heard her laugh, and my eyes caught hers.

"Like what you see Crow?" I flush at being caught, and she starts to laugh even more. I walk over to her and quickly wrap my arms around her, forcing her to lay on me. I looked down at her, seeing that she had closed her eyes and was resting her head on my chest with a smile on her face.

"I could get used to this Scarecrow." I smile, kissing her forehead.

"I could too. Goodnight Anne." She wraps her arms around me, letting a yawn escape her.

"Goodnight Crow."

* * *

Okay, so these are shorts for right now. This is going to be a story I work on when I can't work on my main story, Nova Salvador. I'm taking a break from writing the Nova Story, so if you read this wondering what this was about, don't worry, I'm not abandoning you. This is just a little side project for right now. So, if you want to request anything, go ahead.


End file.
